Glee Box TV
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the YouTube series: BlackBox TV. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Series**: GleeBox TV:

**Title**: Cat's Got Your Tongue…

**Episode**: 7

**Summary**: Quinn Fabray has never let herself run free. But tonight, her two friends are about to change that… forever.

**Warnings**: Blood and Violence

**Characters**: Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Puck, mentions of Rachel.

**Disclaimers**: Glee is the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy. BlackBox TV isn't mine either.

**Author's** Note: The plot, some dialogue, and basic idea came from BlackBox TV. Black Box is a ongoing channel on YouTube that produces horror/mystery/suspense etc. Episodes. WATCH THEM! Not joking, they rock.

…

Quinn rubbed her lips together; admiring the way the red tinted lipstick shimmered. She shifted slightly in the front seat of Santana's car. She ran her hand through her hair, making sure that it was _perfect. _She frowned as the radio station switched to a less than clean song, and went to change it. A darker hand stopped her.

"Will you calm down, Q?" Santana smirked. "You'll be fine! Its easy, honest." Quinn sighed and tried to block out the… profanities in the lyrics.

"I guess," she murmured.

"Totally, Quinn," Brittney leaned forward from the backseat. "You'll be a natural!"

"Thanks Britt," Quinn smiled at the blond. Uncertainty flitted through her eyes. "I just wish Rach could be here."

"She would if she could," Brittney comforted the nervous girl.

"Berry _lives_ for nights like this," Santana added.

Quinn nodded, and sang along with the radio.

'_Don't trust me…_'

…

_"…Police are advising residents to stay close to home. No wild parties, yah hear? The 'Lady Killer' is reported to be armed, dangerous and on the prowl_." Puck smiled as the radio DJ listed facts about the Serial Killer. "_So far, he has claimed 4 young teenage girls victim. Now onto the weath-_"

Puck switched the radio off.

"Lets see if we can make that 5 girls…"

…

''I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!" Santana sang, pounding on the steering wheel.

"Daymn Gurl!" Brittney exclaimed.

''She's a Sexy BITCH" Quinn chimed in, laughing as Brittney howled out the window, hair flapping in the wind.

"I think you get the idea, Q!" Santana winked at the normally angelic cheerleader.

Suddenly the car lurched forward. "Whoa!" Quinn gasped.

"Fu-" Santana bit off her swearing as the car died all together.

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked.

"The stupid-ass car won't work!" Santana grumbled, smacking the dashboard angrily.

"Maybe it's sick?" Britt offered.

"Sure, Britt," Quinn agreed with her friend. "The car has the flu."

"Are we still going to the party?" she inquired naively.

"Not if we can't get it to start." Santana growled.

"Looks like you babes could use a lift," a smooth voice hummed.

…

"And we have a winner," Puck murmured to himself upon spotting the car. Three girls, loud music, it was all to perfect. Even more so when their car stopped. It was as if it was all laid out for him.

"Looks like you babes could use a lift," he smiled as they got out of their car.

"Really?" a _smokin' _Latino purred. "You would do that?"

"Oh, yeah," Puck agreed. _You slut._ He added silently

"Ooh!" one of the blonds cheered, clapping her hands and jumping. "'Tana! Can we ride in the back? Pleease?" she wheedled. The slut- 'Tana, huffed and nodded. "Yay!"

"Guess that means I'm up front." The other, more innocent, blond said, making a move for the door.

"Guess so," Puck smirked.

To freaking easy.

…

Quinn eyed the guy warily. He wasn't much older than herself- or at least it _seamed_ that way. "You gotta name, sweetie?" he requested.

"Quinn," she said simply. "Turn here," she directed, pointing. "What about you?"

"I have a lot of names. You can call me Puck, though."

"Huh,"

They traveled along the back-roads in silence. Quinn could hear Brittney humming softly in the truck bed behind her.

"So…" she murmured, about to start a conversation. Then a passing road sign caught her eye. "Hey! Wasn't that our stop?" Her heart thudded with panic.

The truck was nearing a light. "Yep." Puck said, thrusting a hand towards her.

Quinn's breath left her as his palm forced her skull downward, crashing it into the dashboard.

…

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

Santana and Brittney called as the truck braked in an alley. They heard the door open, footsteps, and then a dragging.

Quickly, they hopped down, heals landing on the unpaved ground gracefully. The guy with the Mohawk supported Quinn in his arms. Blood trickled from a bash in her forehead. "What are you doing?" Brittney asked. Santana took a cautious step forward.

Puck's eyes gleamed with insanity and malice. "I've been waiting all night for a couple of bitches like you!" he howled, pulling out a shining black gun.

Santana and Brittney exchanged glances.

Puck froze as a cold chuckle pierced his ears. The two standing girls joined in, laughing as though it was all an inside joke. Quinn twisted her way out of Puck's grasp.

"Oh, Puck. _We've _been waiting all night for a _bitch _like _you_ too." She hissed as a shudder ran through the girls. Their teeth elongated, becoming lethal fangs. Their pupils silted as their fingernails grew into deadly claws.

"Aww," Santana purred, "What's wrong, Pretty Boy? Cat got your tongue?"

"Not yet…" Brittney added as they leapt forward as a single, fatal unit.

…

Puck's oh so _delicious_ blood dripped from Quinn's gleaming fangs. She studied the corpse under her palms, growing colder every second. She traced his whore like lips softly. "Told you you'd be a natural," Brittney said, licking the blood off her hand enticingly.

"Easy right?" Santana purred.

"I just wish Rachel were here…" Quinn gently stuck a finger into the former serial killer's breathless mouth.

"She will be next time, promises." Brittney placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder encouragingly.

Quinn wrapped a slender finger around the muscle in the dead boy's jaw. With one firm yank, she tore Puck's tongue right out of his mouth. She admired it, growling softly.

"Man-Hands would be so proud," Brittney added. "It's a great catch for a first time."

"Keep it safe," Santana informed Quinn.

Quinn smiled wickedly. "I will."

…

**End Note: **So, what did you think? Should I do more with Black Box? Or should I just stop. Did you predict everything? Or were you at least somewhat shocked? Please review and tell me what you thought!

**Explanation (if needed)**: Quinn, Santana and Brittney were riding in their car on their way to a party or something fun. Then the car breaks down. Puck (a serial killer) offers them a lift. He knocks Quinn out. Then Quinn, Santana, and Brittney kill him because they are a race of super-human immortal cat people. And Rachel is too, even though she doesn't show up. And apparently, they kill people and steal their tongues.

So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series**: GleeBox TV:

**Title**: The Warning

**Episode**: 10

**Summary**: Rachel Berry is doing her best to enjoy her last year of high school, but tonight, fate has other plans for her.

**Warnings**: Blood and Violence

**Characters**: Rachel, Quinn, Cheerleaders, Rachel's Father

**Disclaimers**: Glee is the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy. BlackBox TV isn't mine either.

**Author's** Note: The plot, some dialogue, and basic idea came from BlackBox TV. Black Box is an ongoing channel on YouTube that produces horror/mystery/suspense etc. Episodes. WATCH THEM! Not joking, they rock.

…

Rachel drove the bulky van down **yet another **bend in the road. The party decorations and props shifted slightly behind her, the only noise in the vehical. Rachel always drove in silence; it was safer that way. The car's headlights illuminated a road sign.

**Rock Fall Bridge**

** 10 Miles**

Suddenly, her phone rang with life, startling the diva. She debated answering it. It _was _illegal in some states. Against her better judgement, she clicked the answer button. "H-hey Quinn," she greeted the cheerleader over the phone.

"_Hey! Did you find the boombox?"_

"Yeah, I-I sure did," Rachel said with a laugh, picturing the white music player nestled in the back.

_"Oh thank you sooo much! I _can't _believe I forgot it!" _Quinn's voice was just barely audible above the chattering in the Cheerleading bus.

"Hey um… Quinn?" Rachel asked, cursing herself for sounding so timid. "By the way… thank you so much for asking me to help out at the Cheerio Party this year. I normaly would've been just sitting at home, exersizing my voice or playing board games with my dads."

"_Don't be silly, Berry!" _Quinn's voice was peppy, having just come from her win at Regionals and all. "_You've really helped out." _

"Not a problem Quinn. You know how much of a team player I am!"

Quinn chuckled. "_Hey how far are you behind us? We haven't even crossed the bridge yet."_

"I just passed a sign saying the bridge was in 10 miles. So that puts me about 15 minutes behind you."

Rachel heard a crackle over the phone as she rounded another corner. "_Q! Drop Man-Hands and get over here! Spin the bottle!"_

_ "I have to go Rachel, but I'll see-" _the rest of Quinn's sentence was cut off in static.

Rachel tucked her phone into her jacket and focused on the road. She listened to the tires on the road making soft noises. She began to sing quietly to herself, some song that would later haunt her nightmares. Suddenly, umoungst the pine trees, Rachel caught sight of something irregular.

She parked the car, her body swaying as it tried to get used to stillness again. She panted heavily, then opened the car door. "Hello?" she called. At the distant forest's silent response, she climbed back into the car. She started the car once again, humming louder this time. _Calm down. It was probably a deer. Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to-_

A banshee like scream of panic toar it's way out of Rachel's throat as she slammed on the breaks. A figure stood in the road, bathed in darkness. The headlights reflected the blood and water dripping from it's clear female form.

And then it was gone.

Rachel heard nothing other than wildlife faintly rustling and her own ragged breaths.

She saw movement and whirled around.

There it was.

Or _she._

Quinn sat in the back seat of the van, face torn. Blood dripped from the empty eye socket. Flesh ripped and uniform tattered, Quinn stared blankly off into space. Lose hair dripped with blood onto the van's upholstery.

Rachel let out another scream and scrambled for the door. It remained stubernly closed, locking her inside with the mangled body of her friend.

"_Rachel!" _Quinn hissed. Blood flowed from her mouth, staining her normaly white teeth. "_Rachel!"_

"What do you want from me?" Rachel howled in terror.

"_Stop…" _

The phone rang and Quinn's horrible aperation vanished. Rachel answered it on the final ring. "Hello?"

_**"Honey!"**_ Her father cried. _**"Rachel are you o.k? Where are you? Rachel where are you?" **_

__"I'm a couple of miles from school why what's wrong?" Rachel was still attempting to grasp what had happened.

_**"Pull over! Stop the car and pull over!"**_

__"Daddy I'm in park! What happened? Why-"

Her father's voice was ragged, as though he had been crying. _**"The bridge. The bridge collapsed. Principal Figgens just called. He said-"**_

__"What?" Rachel couldn't believe it.

_**"The bus, Rachel. The bus went over." **_

__"Is. Is anyone o.k.?" Rachel said hopefully.

_**"No. No hon, their not. Sweety, I'm so sorry."**_

__"Oh my god." Rachel barely even heard her father's command for her to come home. _Quinn. _

A single bloody hand print was forever marked on the formerly pure white boombox.

_She tried to warn me._


End file.
